


Trick or Treat

by Elentari07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nurses & Nursing, Reader can be male or female, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentari07/pseuds/Elentari07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, I have a request. If you don't mind! :) So, I was wondering if you could write something where the reader is a nurse or something and has had a bad day at work and her and Buck have a night to themselves in the tower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N MY FIRST REQUEST!!! I hope this lives up to your expectations :)
> 
> So there wasn’t an explicit request for smut in this one so I didn’t write it. HOWEVER, I feel very strongly compelled to continue writing smut pretty much exclusively. Since smut is all I read I feel like it’s what I want to contribute to that part of fandom. So be warned friends, unless expressly requested otherwise, any requests in the future WILL have smutty smut smut.
> 
> ...
> 
> Also this fic is set during Halloween because I too am basic Tumblr. So over summer and ready for the fall and Halloween.

What. A. Day. The elevator dinged softly as you reached your destination. Home at last. Halloween was without a doubt one of the worst nights to be an E.R. nurse. People out drinking and partying without much care for their physical safety or well being. Hell, you can relate. Your senior year of college you were in such denial that you were growing up and graduating soon that you got spectacularly drunk, dressed up as Peter Pan, and let Santa grope you on the street. Oh yeah, good decisions all around.

You know the overnight shift on Halloween is always filled with more tricks than treats but this night was the worst since you became a nurse. If something could go wrong it did. There had been five car accidents, seven alcohol poisonings, two overdoses, and, most heart breakingly, one child who passed away from his anaphylactic shock when his parents didn’t realize he was allergic to peanuts.

It was the little boy that stuck with you through your entire shift. Such a needless death that could have been so easily prevented. You needed the standard nurse recovery after that one: a good long cry in the supply closet.

But now that you were home you were going to try to shake all of that off. It had been one blissful year of life in Avengers Tower with James Buchanan Barnes. One year that you wouldn’t trade for the world. Life with a brainwashed assassin wasn’t a cakewalk, however. While Bucky’s recovery was going smoothly, better than anyone could have imagined, he still had his bad days, his flashbacks, and his soul-crushing guilt. Therefore, you tried to remain a positive beacon of light for him. You wouldn’t burden him with any more darkness for the world and so, with a forced smile, you walked into your apartment.

“Hey, Doll.” Bucky greeted you, rising from his place on the sofa. “How was work?”

“Oh you know,” you flippantly brushed off, “same old same old. Doctors forgetting charts, worried parents thinking stomach aches from too much sugar is cancer.”

Bucky chuckled and gathered you into his arms. “Well I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” You melted into his embrace. “It’s so quiet here. Where is everyone?”

“Upstate New York,” Bucky answered. “Stark decided that Halloween should be a weekend-long affair this year and flew everyone up to his house for the ultimate costumed ball. I didn’t want to go without you so I told them we’d drive up tomorrow. It’s just us this evening.” He winked coyly.

You sighed happily. An evening of just the two of you? Now that’s exactly what the doctor called for.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and relax,” Bucky nudged you towards your bathroom “I’ll get supper ready and we can watch a movie to unwind.”

“Hocus Pocus?” You suggested hopefully. It was Halloween, after all.

“Anything you want, Doll.” Bucky answered with a grin.

You almost skipped to the bathroom. Things were looking up after all. You took the hottest shower you could stand, allowing the tension of the day to melt away. You dressed in your comfiest clothes and took the time to blow dry your hair so you were all warm and snuggly.

When you got back to the living room you saw that your wonderful boyfriend had turned your coffee table into a delicious buffet. Two heaping plates of spaghetti sat beside a giant bowl of fresh salad and a basket of breadsticks. You also noticed two wine glasses and your favorite bottle of red wine breathing.

“Buck this looks amazing.” You breathed, a little in awe of the decadent spread.

“Well it’s not every day we get an entire tower to ourselves,” Bucky offers with a wink. “You’ll see however, that there is no dessert. We’ll be saving that for later…” He watched you with a heat in his eyes as he ran his tongue against his lower lip and brought it between his teeth. You felt your stomach swoop at the prospect.

“Alright Casanova,” you teased, kissing him softly on the lips, “you need to feed me first and then we can discuss dessert.”

He groaned playfully and collapsed onto the couch, bringing you along with him. He grabbed the remote and queued up the movie as you settled into what you hoped would be a relaxing, delicious, romantic night…

You did not think this through.

This movie was entirely about children. Children losing their souls, children dying. This usually sweet silly movie was dragging your mind down dark paths. You didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want Bucky to know that something was wrong. What if it upsets him? So you toughed it out, trying to focus on Bette Midler’s ridiculous lips, or the amazingly awfulness that was Sarah Jessica Parker, but you kept spiraling, going back to that poor little boy.

Why you ever thought that the master assassin trained in stealth and spy tactics wouldn’t notice when something was up was beyond you. Bucky first observed that you didn’t finish your dinner. You were usually famished coming out of overnight shifts. Then he watched your eyes trail more and more frequently away from the television screen, saw the gaze shift as if you were a million miles away.

“(y/n)?” He finally questioned, pausing the movie. “What’s wrong, Doll?”

Instantly your eyes snapped to his and an overly cheerful smile spread across your face. “Nothing at all, baby.” You replied, too brightly. “I just love this movie!”

“No,” your boyfriend replied, frowning “I don’t buy it.”

“Bucky..” you sighed and trailed off.

“Come on, Doll. Tell me what’s up. You always do this. Pretend it’s nothing and yet encourage me to share all my feelings with you.” Bucky’s voice was gentle and his arm moved to your shoulders, bringing you close to his body.

“I don’t want to burden you,” you mumbled, suddenly very interested in the weave of the blanket you were wrapped in.

“Angel, if I considered talking to the love of my life a burden then I wouldn’t be very good at my job,” he prodded. “Talk to me?”

“It’s just,” you sighed again, “you’ve been through so much, ya know? And the shit I see at work, well it doesn’t compare to what you’ve seen, but it can still suck real bad. And I don’t want you to have to get tangled up in that stuff.”

“Oh (y/n),” Bucky breathed, the plates of his arm shifting as he gripped the blanket. “First of all, this isn’t a competition. I can’t imagine doing your job. What you do is so inspiring, so heroic, I feel like just being in your presence could make up for the shit I’ve done. Helping you help others could begin to lessen my burden.”

You tried to interrupt him at that, going back to one of your age-old mantras of reassurance and comfort.

“But the least I can do,” he hurried to talk over you, “is be a good boyfriend and listen to you when you need me. You help me so much by just being there, by just listening, let me do the same for you. Let me be your hero, for once.” He lifted your chin slightly with his metal fingers and you leaned into the touch, watching the ghost of a smile play over his lips.

“There was a little boy,” you began softly, “he didn’t make it…”

After you finished your story, curled up in Bucky’s arms as he just listened, you felt a great weight lift off your shoulders. Bucky didn’t offer any advice or criticism, didn’t compare your experiences to his, and, most importantly to you, didn’t seem to take any of what you had said to heart. He just listened. 

“Wow,” Bucky whispered softly, “I never knew. Angel, what you do is so amazing. I wish there was a way I could help.”

“You do,” you smiled warmly and reassuringly, “just by listening.”

“Well pampering you rotten sounds like a good way to do it too,” a spark of that mischievousness in his eye, “I’m going to clean up this mess and run you a hot bath.”

“Mmm,” you nearly moaned, “that sounds nice.” But then you stopped, frowning slightly, “but what about dessert?”

That spark smoldered and grew as he wrapped his arms around you again, nipping your neck and nuzzling behind your ear. “Who said you’d be bathing alone?”


End file.
